


Prom night.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: "Dean sat tapping at his desk. His tongue was pointing out of the corner of his mouth. His best friend Castiel was going to arrive in his bedroom any minute for prom. They both decided to go together due to lack of dates.  Dean, being the 'ladies man' that he was, could've got a date easily but he decided to ditch the girls so that he could go with Cas."





	

Dean sat tapping at his desk. His tongue was pointing out of the corner of his mouth. His best friend Castiel was going to arrive in his bedroom any minute for prom. They both decided to go together due to lack of dates. Dean, being the 'ladies man' that he was, could've got a date easily but he decided to ditch the girls so that he could go with Cas. He was wearing a dark navy suit with a dark blue tie against the new-white button up. He was adjusting his collar while tapping. He couldn't help but feel nervous around Castiel. Castiel had eyes that drove Dean into madness. They were, however cliché it may be, piercing and beautiful. He often found himself staring into them every time the two hung out. 

There was a knock at the door. Dean's head perked up from the hard wood desk up to the patterned door on his left.  
"Come in." He said, once again looking back towards the mirror, and adjusted his tie once more at the mirror. He saw his mum in the reflection of the mirror and nervously smiled at her. 

"Stop moving it Dean. It looks fine! I'm sure Cas will love your look, Honey," Mary smiled and wrapped her hands around her Son. She kissed his cheek and chuckled as he groaned.  
"I'm so happy that you're going with him. I didn't even know you were dating! Why did you not tell me?" She smiled widely and then stepped away from her son. 

"Mum! I'm not dating him. I'm not even gay." This wasn't a complete lie. He was bisexual. He did tend to lean towards boys but he was not completely gay. Dean pouted. "You're going to mess my hair up and I'll look like a right idiot in front of Cas!" He looked into the mirror and sorted his outfit out. 

"I think you look nothing like an idiot, Dean," Castiel was at the door. When Dean looked up at him he wanted to throw himself out the window. He gasped quietly to himself and his mouth was wide open. He couldn't close it.  
Castiel was wearing a white button shirt with a black tie, he also wore a black blazer and tight trousers that complimented his best friend perfectly.  
"C-Cas!" Dean stood up and walked over to his best friend. "Y-You're early! I'm not r-ready and-,"

Mary walked out with a laugh. She chuckled at Dean's earlier comment. Dean, of course, had a thing for boys. There was a possibility that Dean may not like boys but he definitely had a thing for Castiel. 

Cas smiled. "Dean we said that I would come a hour before prom so that we could 'hang out'," Cas titled his head, "Did you forget?" 

Dean laughed a little, nervously, "No! Of course not Cas." 

Dean sat down on his bed and waited for Cas to sit down as well. Dean put his hand on Cas' knee, awkwardly, and looked at him. "You looking forward to prom Cas?" He smiled. 

"Oh yes Dean!" Castiel smiled wide. "Thank you very much for allowing me to go with you. I know you could've gone with Lisa but you chose me and I wanted to say I appreciate you caring for me." Castiel reached into his pocket and brought out a corsage. It was small and was in a little box and was seemingly fresh. "My brother said corsages were a tradition for proms so I went out and brought one."  
It was beautiful and traditional. It had soft white petals and the green of the leaves were apparent. "May I put it on you Dean?" 

Dean nodded slowly and stood up. "Yes please Cas." He smiled adoringly at his best friend and watched Cas' hands shake as he put the corsage up on Dean's left shoulder. His hands were shaking as he tried not to hurt Dean. He accidently poked Dean with the pin and made him flinch. He muttered a quick "Sorry," and then managed to put it on. He smiled at it and then looked at Dean.  
"Do you like it Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I love it Cas," He smiled and looked up into Cas' eyes.

The two stood there and stared at each other. Dean slowly put his hand over Castiel's. He traced his fingertips over Cas' hand and then held it. Cas took a deep breath and stepped close to Dean. "Dean.." 

Dean moved his other hand to Castiel's lips and put one finger on his mouth. "Shh Cas," Dean stepped closer and moved the finger. He traced Cas' bottom lip with his thumb and parted the boy's lips. "Castiel." 

Sam coughed and the two jumped apart. Dean was a deep deep red and grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at his brother. "Fuck off Sam!"

Sam laughed and ran downstairs to tell his parents. "Mum! Dean and Cas were kissing! Well.. they were about to but I kind of interrupted." Sam giggled.  
Mary chuckled and ruffled her son's hair.  
"I knew it!"

Dean could hear it all from upstairs. He groaned and looked over at Cas. The two didn't say anything about what just happened but did sit a little closer when they played some games,

It came to the time of prom. John and Mary let Dean take the impala to drive the two. Mary took about 80 photos of the 'couple' and then eventually let her son and his love-best friend- go. Dean sat in the drivers seat and Castiel sat in the passengers seat. The two of them drove into the venue and walked out together. Dean saw some girls looking at him so he put his hand around Castiel's waist and walked him into the hall. Everyone looked at them as Dean took Cas to the dance floor. It was a slow song and the two boys moved together and danced with such passion that everyone stopped and stared at them. Dean didn't even realise everyone was staring as they danced.

The night went great. They all dance, drunk, ate and 'partied' all night long. Castiel didn't even stand in the corner like he usually would do. He danced and was out-going with Dean. For the first time the school introduced something new. The votes for prom queen and king allowed there to be two prom kings or queens if the vote showed this. In the end, Castiel and Dean both won prom king and were given crowns and had their 'first dance' on the dance floor to Celine Dion "My heart will go on."

They came home and Castiel was going to sleep over at the Winchester's house.  
Castiel stopped Dean before they went into the house.  
"Dean?" Castiel titled his head and took Dean's hand with confidence. 

Dean turned around to face Castiel. "You ok Cas? What is it?"

Castiel titled his head. "Do you know what else my brother said was a tradition?"

Dean tried to think. "Hm.. No?"

Castiel leaned forward and kissed his 'best friend'. He put up his hands to the other boys face and closed his eyes. Their lips moved together on the front of Dean's porch, the wind brushing through them. The kiss tasted like apple pie, Dean's favourite food. It, more importantly, tasted just like Dean. 

Castiel pulled away and smiled at Dean. "Did you like that Dean?" He titled his head.

Dean smiled to himself and nodded. "Yes, Cas. I loved that! It was- uh- unexpected but I bloody loved it." Dean bit his lip. "So-uh- does this mean you like me?"

"No, I hate you." Castiel laughed. He shook his head and then his smile was so vibrant in the dark night. "Of course I like you Dean."

Dean shook his head and laughed. "You're an asshole." He kissed him again.

And the two were no longer best friends but now they were boyfriends and (probably) in the future they would be married and grow old as one.


End file.
